The invention relates generally to the field of computers and, more particularly, to methods and equipment used to communicate among computers.
In modern office environments, individual personal computers are often linked to computer communications networks. These networks allow communications among computers within the office environment as well as with other computers connected to other networks accessible by way of the worldwide telecommunications infrastructure. Thus, given such network connectivity, a computer user can send and receive messages to and from virtually any other networked computer located anywhere in the world.
However, although advances in computer hardware, software, and telecommunications infrastructure have contributed to substantial increases in worker productivity, computer users today demand devices that embody both capability as well as simplicity. Though many computer users can communicate with other users by way of the communications infrastructure, these communications occur only if both users are skilled at using the software and hardware devices that bring about the communications functions. Thus, if computer communications software is complex to use, many computer users are dissuaded from making use of these capabilities. This can be especially true when a user enters an unfamiliar network environment or is otherwise unable to connect with his or her usual environment.
One such computer communications technology is centered on establishing networks in which a selected group of users desires to communicate only among members of the group, and does not wish to include members outside the selected group. This technology can be difficult for some users to master, especially when little or no telecommunications infrastructure is present. This is particularly true when ad hoc functions are only required for use on a quick and informal or “ad hoc” basis. Therefore, a method and system for simpler ad hoc networking of computer users is highly desirable.